Única
by BitchPathologist
Summary: Una pequeña historia para intentar hacer justicia a la falta de ellas en español... Ojalá que se mantenga mucho tiempo esta hermosa parejita


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo las inmensas ganas de que existan historias de esta hermosa pareja en español.**

 **ÚNICA**

Waverly siempre se consideró una más del montón y, luego de que su hermana Wynonna volviera a Purgatory, lo confirmó.

"Ella sin ni siquiera quererlo es la heredera, y yo una tonta chica de pueblo en el medio de la nada", una voz en su interior se lo repetía cada mañana al despertar. Una voz que alimentaba la tristeza y la sensación de vacío que tenía.

Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando las rosas empezaron a llegar.

A partir de cierto día, había comenzado a recibir cada día una rosa roja. Al principio, estas eran sólo el único regalo. Un obsequio mudo de un anónimo al que no podía encontrarle un rostro o ponerle un nombre.

-Quizás sea Champ…

-Tu novio es tan tonto que ni siquiera podría figurarse dónde conseguirlas, Wave – Le dijo Wynonna – Si tanto te interesa saber quién es, podríamos comenzar una investigación con Dolls, o pedirle a Doc que nos ayude a rastrear a ese idiota.

-¡No, ni se te ocurra! No me parece muy cortés que digamos arrestar a alguien sólo porque me manda rosas…- Replicó Waverly- Quizás en poco tiempo revele su identidad.

-Sólo voy a pedirte que tengas cuidado Wave, con todo lo que está pasando no podemos fiarnos de nadie- "Y menos de algún tonto 'admirador secreto' de mi hermanita" pensaba la heredera. "Como se atreva a hacerle algo a Wave, se las va a ver con Pacemaker y conmigo".

-¡No seas guardabosques Earp!- Dijo desde la puerta Dolls – Se ve que la pequeña es toda una casanova.

Los días pasaban, y a las rosas las empezaron a acompañar pequeños papeles con algunos versos y palabras tiernas, pero nunca ponía de quién se trataba, ni siquiera sus iniciales como para tener alguna pista.

Conforme más se ilusionaba con su admirador secreto, más pesada era la carga de la relación que la unía a Champ. Este hacía algún tiempo que notaba que su novia estaba cada vez más distante, por lo que cada día se ponía más cargoso con ella, obteniendo sólo rechazos, hasta que harto de aquello y como acostumbraba a hacerlo, se emborrachó e intentó forzarla a estar con él.

\- ¡Waverly, eres mi novia! ¡Deja de rechazarme!- Gritaba un tambaleante Champ- O tendré que decirles a todos…

\- ¡Basta Champ! ¡No quiero, suéltame! – Le decía la castaña mientras forcejeaba intentando soltarle del agarre de su novio. Pero él era más grande y comenzó a utilizar toda su fuerza para mantenerla contra la pared.

-¡Déjala idiota!- Gritó alguien a unos metros y lo siguiente que sintió el castaño antes de desplomarse inconsciente en el piso fue un golpe en la nuca y unas esposas en sus muñecas.

-¿Estás bien, Wave? – Preguntó la oficial Haught- ¿Te hizo daño?

-Estoy bien, gracias oficial Haught – Respondió la castaña.

-Nicole, dime Nicole – Le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y ofreciendo la mano para saludarla. Sin embargo, en vez de tomar su mano, Waverly la abrazó y fue cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención en el piso.

Una rosa roja con un pequeño papel rodeando el tallo.

-Nicole, ¿quieres decirme qué es eso?- Preguntó la pequeña Earp soltándose del abrazó, por lo que obligó a la oficial a abrir los ojos para mirarla.

-Eso es… ehh… pues verás… - Balbuceó la pelirroja poniéndose nerviosa al mismo tiempo en el que su cara hacía juego con su pelo – Yo puedo explicarlo…

-¿Sí? Bueno, estoy esperando oficial – Dijo Waverly mirando a la otra con una ceja levantada.

Derrotada, Nicole confesó: - Mira Waverly, la verdad es que, si bien sólo nos conocemos desde hace poco, debo decirte que desde que te vi por primera vez no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Desde hace algún tiempo me pareció notar que estabas triste, ya que no mostrabas casi esa sonrisa tan hermosa que te caracteriza, aquella que ilumina cualquier lugar en el que estás. Pasé noches enteras sin dormir pensando en alguna manera de hacerte saber que eres muy especial y única y que aunque creas que eres sólo una mesera de un bar en el medio de la nada, hay mucha gente que confía en ti. Muchos somos los que depositamos nuestra fe en que gracias a las hermanas Earp este lugar va a seguir siendo mágico.

-¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Y cómo sabés que yo pienso eso? – Preguntó la castaña, con lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos.

-Puede que haya tenido cierta ayuda- Respondió la pelirroja, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Voy a matar a Doc por no decirme

-¿Quién dijo que fue Doc?

-¿Dolls? ¿Gus?...

\- Frío, frío, hermanita – Dijo una voz desde unos metros-

-¿Wynonna fuiste tú? ¿Y no era que ibas a hacer arrestar a "ese idiota"? – Preguntó Wavely, aun asombrada de que su hermana estuviera complotada con su admirador, "admiradora", ahora no tan secreta.

-Supongo que después de ver el amor con el que Nicole te ve o se preocupa por ti e incluso cómo te protegió del tonto de tu ahora "ex" – Dijo pateando a un inconsciente Champ – Creo que puedo permitirle estar contigo – Miró cómo la pelirroja se volvía aun más roja si era posible – Así que creo que deberías considerar darle una oportunidad, o quizás se la dé yo- Y antes de darse vuelta para irse, le guiñó un ojo a su hermana- Ahora las dejo solas, por favor nada de cochinadas hasta que me vaya al menos.

Una vez que volvieron a estar ellas dos, la castaña se acercó lentamente a la oficial.

-Wave, yo sólo quiero que sepas que aunque esta puede que te parezca una situación rara, me gustas muchísimo y me importa demasiado tu felicidad, por lo que no quiero que te sientas obligada a aceptar... – Pero el pequeño discurso de la pelirroja fue interrumpido por un dedo de la castaña, que fue a posarse en sus labios.

-Shh, oficial – Le dijo mientras invadía su espacio personal - ¿Te parece que rechazaría a la persona que se tomó tantas molestias para sacarme una sonrisa cada día? – Le preguntó la pequeña Earp, aunque sin darle tiempo para responder, se puso a centímetros de la boca de la pelirroja y susurró – No me obligas, pero hablas mucho…

-Pues entonces tú puedes obligarme a dejar de hacerlo… - Le dijo la pelirroja con su respiración cada vez más agitada y mirándola intensamente.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que después de que Waverly acortara la distancia a los labios de Nicole, olvidó aquellos pensamientos recurrentes y sólo dio paso a una felicidad que llenó todo ese vacío interior.

Después de todo era única, y, en palabras de Nicole, la dueña de su corazón.


End file.
